A Queen's Ransom
by create.cmd
Summary: While on a voyage to Calais, Anne, Charles, and Edward  Seymour  find themselves aboard the Black Pearl.  Submission for ReganX's Pirates of the Caribbean Challenge.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that you recognise (even though I really wish that I did), and this is for ReganX's _Pirates of the Caribbean_ challenge in the Tudor Fanfiction Forum. The only things I do own are the names of the two ships that Henry and Anne are on, as well as a little bit of the plot.

**Author's note:** As this is a crossover with _Pirates of the Caribbean_, some of the locales will still be the same in both technical fandoms. Mind you, I will massage the timeline of the _Pirates_ movies to make things fit with the plot that ReganX helped construct. If their attitudes and demeanours seem a bit off, please tell me and I will definitely do my best to change anything that you see to be wrong. The title of the story corresponds to a requirement of the challenge, but I will let you all figure out the significance to the title as the story moves forward. Oh, and Jack Sparrow is _still_ Jack Sparrow - I'll let you figure out what that means for yourselves. I do not know how long this fanfiction will actually be, but I am currently planning on more than ten to fifteen chapters.

**Synopsis: **While sailing to Calais by way of Bolougne, the _Golden Falcon_ (Anne's ship) is boarded by pirates and Her Majesty, along with Charles Brandon and Edward Seymour, are taken aboard the _Black Pearl_. Suffice it to say that, with Anne gone, Henry has a problem with getting his marriage annulled; this fact is only increased by Charles' not being at Court to exemplify the trumped-up charges against Anne herself. The situation is only exacerbated when Jack and Joshamee learn that one of their "hostages" is Queen Anne Boleyn, and this fact causes James Norrigton's conscious to cause him a moral dilemma. As Jack is Jack, he tries to put moves on Anne; which only causes him to lose his hat.

* * *

><p>For a matter of weeks, the decision of whether or not to sail to France had been up in the air. The marriage between Henry and Anne was nearly at an end, but they wished to keep up some form of love for the sake of their little girl. They were to sail to France, but Anne and Henry would be sailing on different ships. There was also a threat of attack from pirates, but there was always a threat of piracy. With a Queen on board a ship, that threat was definitely increased. As always, there was a need for any royalty to be protected.<p>

"Charles, you and Sir Edward are to accompany Her Majesty on the voyage to France," Henry had said before preparations began for the voyage.

Now, several of Her Majesty's belongings were being loaded on the brig. Her ladies-in-waiting and maids-of-honour followed their mistress as Anne approached the ship. Henry had purchased large ships, but this one was larger than she could have ever imagined. Edward Seymour walked fairly close to Anne, but Charles remained a distance behind them. He did not like Anne, but he was one of Henry's closest friends and had been since childhood. Seymour helped Anne up the gangplank, making sure she did not lose her footing. The gangplank was fairly steep, but Charles was confident in his ability to navigate a ship.

Once they all were situated on the weather deck, the captain swept a bow and said, "Welcome aboard the _Golden Falcon_, my pride and joy. My name is Jonathan Lawrence, and I am the ship's captain. My First Mate Alexander Rodgers will lead you to your lodgings while my crew loads your belongings in the proper holds. Once we check our bearings and examine the traverse board, we will set sail for France.

Anne followed the First Mate to her cabin, dodging some crew members as they walked across the weather deck to the quarter deck. As befitting her station, the Queen was granted a cabin near the captain's quarters, but both were on the quarter deck. She smirked as Charles and Edward were led below the deck, a smug look on the former's face. Though, she could not help but wonder what was going on aboard Henry's ship.

. :: . :: .

Henry reveled in the feel of the ship as he boarded her, noticing how she moved with the waves. A part of him wanted Charles to be there, but he was content with the company aboard the ship. Jane was not aboard the glorious _Valour_, mainly because of the piracy threat. Anne was on a different ship, and he was not worried about her at that time.

"Captain Hayes, when are we to set sail for France?" he asked, his hands on the rigging.

The captain, an older man named Jackson Hayes, smiled and replied, "Once the wind is right, not more than an hour. The ship with Her Majesty shall leave soon after us, and they will take a different route to Boulogne while we sail to Calais."

A chuckle rose from Henry as he scaled the rigging like an able-bodied seaman. The captain laughed and walked up to the helm, signaling the crew. Even the captain knew His Majesty liked to get his hands dirty, and would do so at a moment's notice. Henry climbed back down the rigging, watching as crewmen began to swarm the sheets. He climbed the steps to the forecastle, watching as the waves crashed against the hull of the boat.

"Helmsman, prepare to set sail. Crew, raise the anchor," the captain said, a shout ringing through the crew. Henry watched the teamwork, a slight smile on his face.

. :: . ::.

Anne sat on her bed, her feet just brushing the boards. She could hear the captain barking orders to the crew. The crashing of waves was so soothing, a way of keeping the Queen of England calm. She felt she would not need it all the time, but it was pleasant at the current moment. Her thoughts travelled to her darling daughter, and she began to wonder how long it would be until she saw Elizabeth again. _What if something happens while we are at sea_ she thought, her heart sinking into the pit of her stomach. She shook her head and stood up, smoothing out the back of her dress before walking out of the cabin.

"Your Majesty, you are just in time to watch as we begin our voyage," the captain said, motioning to the crewmen that were busily working on the masts.

Her features were piqued with interest as she climbed the steps to the aft quarter deck. She could see the crewmen beginning to raise the anchor, the riggers untying the sails so that they could unfurl to catch the wind. A slight smile crossed Anne's face as the wind picked up, running past her face with a pleasant feeling. It was enough to make her forget her troubles, if only for a little while. There was a gust of wind and she swore that, if only for a second, she could hear her daughter's carefree laugh.

The helmsman whistled and called, "Our current heading is Boulogne, so let us make way!"

The wind grabbed the sails as the mooring lines were hauled loose. Anne laughed as the ship began to move forward with the wind, knowing that it was the best way to travel. Though, as she leaned against a railing, the threat of piracy remained in the back of her mind.

"I do hope this voyage is without any unforeseen circumstances.

. :: . ::.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are wonderful<strong>. I will try my hardest to regularly update this, but school is currently in progress; though, I have already written the first three chapters in a notebook which I only now have to type up to actually get it on my computer. Please keep watch for updates on _Providence_, as the story will become more exciting as the chapters progress.


End file.
